Loves Complexities
by InuyashaLuvr222
Summary: Kagome and Inuyashas relationship is growing everyday. A few mistakes, and they are all over each other. But Inuyasha finds out something that he needs to tend to. He leaves, and Kaogme gets worried. nd blablabla...i'm not good at summaries, only titles.
1. The Incident

Hey..new story out. Feudal era, you know, my friend, InuyashaluvzKagome hates Modern stories, so I am writing a feudal era story so she can read it. Hope you enjoy!  
Chapter one: The Incident  
Story: Loves complexities

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, and deeply breathed in her sweet smell.  
"Hi Shippo. I have something for you." Kagome put Shippo down, and took her bag off her back.  
"What is it?" Shippo asked, bouncing with excitement.  
Kagome pulled out a battery operated fan, to keep him cool during the hot summer in the feudal era.  
"Thank you Kagome!" Shippo hugged Kagome, and played with the new toy.  
"Kagome, how are you?" Sango asked, smacking the perverted Monk known only as Miroku.  
"Fine, thankyou. I have something for each of you." Kagome pulled out more fans for Miroku and Sango.  
"Thankyou lady Kagome." Miroku said, groping her as well as Sango.  
He landed 2 smacks on the face from each of them that time.  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, wanting to give him a little something extra special.

"Oh, he's swimming in the nearby lake, and asked not to be bothered for any reason." Shippo said, finally figuring out how to work the fan.  
"Oh, well, I know he won't mind if I drop by." Kagome got up and headed towards the lake.  
"Where the fuck is that stupid wench, anyway? She said she'd be back in 2 hours, and its been almost a half of a fucking day!" Inuyasha said to himself as he ducked his head under the water.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, knowing he should know to shut his mouth by now.  
"SIT!" kagome yelled, taking no pity on him.  
Inuyasha got his face shoved into the wet, salt watery ground under water.  
After the sit wore off, he crawled up out of the water, and mumbled something under his breath.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, hearing what he said.  
"What? NO! Please don't!" Inuyasha said, pleading for his life.  
"I was just going to give you something."  
"oh, what ever then."  
"Here." Kagome pulled out a fan, and a water bottle out of her pack.  
"Feh."  
"Come in with me." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands, and pulled her into the water.  
"Inuyasha! No! I don't want to, please!" Kagome struggled to get away, but he pulled her closer to him.  
"Come on Kagome, its only water, it won't hurt anybody."  
Inuyasha almost instantly smelled something he very much enjoyed.  
He smelled her, how she was in heat.  
"Oh, never mind, you don't have to come in if you don't want to." Inuyasha said, pitying her.  
"Wh-Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, now turning red.  
"What! Never mind, you don't have to come in, now leave me alone, wench." Inuyasha got out of the water, and hopped off into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, but lost sight of him after he got far enough into the forest.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku called through the trees.  
"Kagome! Where are you!" she heard Sango calling her, and thought it was best that she had better get back to her friends.  
"Coming!" Kagome yelled, squeezing out her hair, to help it dry faster.  
"Where's Inuyasha off to?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, like I know, you should know that by now." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Sango yelled in unison.  
"What!" they heard him call back. He came to them with fruit in his hand.

"Here. Eat it. We need all the energy we can get if we are to head out to look for jewel shards tomorrow." Inuyasha said, hopping up in a tree.  
"Okay Inuyasha." Kagome said as she smelled the fruit he had found.  
Later...  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she was about to doze off.  
"What?"  
"Why were you so worried about me when I was in my time?" Kagome asked, yawning.  
"What are you talking about, I didn't miss you." Inuyasha said, starting to turn red.  
" I didn't say you missed me.." Kagome got confused.  
"Feh."

" Okay, whatever." Kagome whispered, falling into a deep slumber...  
' Why the hell does this wench have to look so..so..hot when she's in heat?' Inuyasha thought as he watched over his friends.

He dozed off for what he thought was a minute...

"Inuyasha! Help me!" Kagome yelled as she was about to be demolished by a demon.  
Inuyasha quickly opened his eyes, to see Kagome being straddled by a demon.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he ripped out his Tetsaiga, and slashed the demon in half.

Kagome fell to the ground, and was beat up badly.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her.  
He yelled to the dying demon.  
" How dare you hurt her! How dare you hurt my wench!" he yelled as he picked Kagome up and carried her to a nearby tree, bridal style.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, barely alive.  
"What?"  
she smirked.  
" Since when am I your wench?" with that said, she fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.  
He propped her up and leaned her against him, while he watched over his other friends as well.  
Later...  
"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome awoke with a startle of sleeping in a tree.  
"Kagome? Go back to sleep, your gonna be fine, okay?" she heard Inuyasha's exhausted voice, and cuddled closer to him.  
Inuyasha blushed, as well as Kagome, but, they didn't do anything about it, they just sat there, in each others arms, thinking about one another...

no! No! Kagome ran as fast as she could to get away from that demon.  
"Come back here, wench!" the demon called from afar.  
She quickly turned around, to see..Inuyasha in his full demon form.  
'How can I break this transformation?' she thought as she ran faster and faster.  
'I have to, its the only way..' she turned around, and charged at him.  
She grabbed him, and in return, he grabbed her, but only to hurt her. He shoved a sword into her stomach, but that didn't stop her.  
She leaned in, and kissed him, long and hard.  
She awoke, and almost peed herself at the sight.  
She noticed that not only had she kissed him in her dreams, but she was kissing him in real life!  
Inuyasha awoke, to see Kagome's lips locking with his. He didn't want to move, so he pulled her in closer. They sat in the tree for almost 2 hours, kissing each other. The hard thing Kagome felt in her stomach, was actually Inuyasha's member getting hard as they kissed.  
"Kagome?" Sango called from just a few moments away.  
"damn.." Inuyasha swore as he let Kagome down, to find her friend Sango.  
"What were you doing in the tree with Inuyasha?" Sango asked, having some idea.

"Nothing, I got scared, so Inuyasha picked me up, and awoke me to stop my nightmare." Kagome lied right through her teeth.  
"Sure... that's what they all say.." Sango joked with her friend.  
"Sango...can I ask you something?" Kagome became serious.  
"Ya, sure, what is it?"  
"well...have you and Miroku, you know, ever..."  
"ever ...what?" Sango began to blush at even the sound of Miroku's name.  
"ever...you know...kissed?" Kagome was very curious about everyone's relationships.  
"What! I would never... no." Sango said, really depressed.

"Oh, Sango...I'm sor-" Kagome was cut off.  
"Don't be sorry, Kagome, its not your fault that Miroku is a lecher, I mean, he is cute, and, to tell you the truth, He's got a pretty cute butt, but, he can't take the way he feels for me or the way I feel for him seriously." Sango looked at the ground, to afraid to look in Kagome's eyes.

Meanwhile...  
"Why not?" Miroku asked his bewildered friend.

"Because, it's none of your fucking business what Kagome and I do or talk about while you and Sango are away." Inuyasha started to get angry.  
"But Inuyasha, I wanted to ask you about-how to be-nice to someone." Miroku started to blush.  
"What are you-ohhh..." Inuyasha caught on to what Miroku was saying.  
"Please, don't make a big deal out of all this, Inuyasha, I just think that Sango wants a man that can talk to her, and don't grop her every few minutes, and I want to be the man that she wants to spend the rest of her life with." Miroku actually sounded serious.  
"well, if you ask me, Sango probably wants someone to feel safe with, like Kagome. She always says that she feels safe with me and you, and she said that a lot of girls like that, so I don't know, maybe Sango does too." Inuyasha confessed.  
"Oh, so Kagome does like you, doesn't she.." Miroku said with his perverted thoughts.  
"Shut up lecher. Come on, we better go and find the girls." Inuyasha and Miroku walked off to find Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome?" Sango asked after their long talk about how stubborn men are.

"Ya Sango?" kagome asked, drawing 'things' in the dirt.  
"Um..have you and Inuyasha..you know..ever...kissed?" Sango asked, just as curious as Miroku about Inuyasha and Kagome's love relationship.  
"What! Oh.. Sango...um..its a little embarrassing how, but yes, we sort of did." Kagome began to turn red.  
"By what ever do you mean?" Sango was now just as excited as a little girl with an ice cream.  
"Well, after a demon attacked, Inuyasha picked me up in the tree he was in, and I fell asleep. I had a dream that he was going to transform into a full fledged demon, so I kissed him to stop the transformation. I woke up, and noticed that I was really kissing him as he slept. He then suddenly woke up, and saw me locking lips with him, well...he didn't stop. He actually pulled me closer, and we kissed for a long time. then, you came, and we had to stop, because we had noticed what we had just been doing, and thought it was best to stop immediately." Kagome wanted to go back to Inuyasha, and continue what they had started.  
"Kagome! Why didn't you tell me!" Sango was sooooo excited.  
"Inuyasha told me not to tell anyone."  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called from behind her.  
Kagome turned around, and gulped.  
"Inuyasha! Hi!" Kagome was more nervous then when she stole a piece of candy from her mom, and she almost found out.

"Kagome, what were you and Sango talking about?" Miroku jumped in, staring at Sango, like always.  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." the girls said in unison, as giggles slipped from their mouths.

"Okay, whatev-" Inuyasha froze as he looked down at what Kagome had drawn.  
"Kagome-" he stuttered.  
"Yes Inu-oh my god! No, you-you can't see this!" Kagome got up from the ground, and tried to erase the drawing.  
Miroku read it-  
" Kagome Higurashi loves Inuyasha for ever. Sango loves Miroku for ever. Inuyasha is a very good kisser, and I feel safe in his arms."  
Inuyasha's eye twitched as well as Sango's, Miroku's, and especially Kagome's.  
"Inuyasha, I-" Kagome was cut off.  
"Kagome, come with me." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, threw her on his back, and hopped off, deep into the forest.  
"Sango? Is this-true?" Miroku asked, grabbing Sango's hand.  
"Oh, Miroku, you know I have feelings for you, but I can't express them until you can learn to be unperverted, and not ask any women if they will bear your child. I need to know you want to be with me for the rest of your life." Sango started to cry.  
Miroku pulled her close, and held her tight.  
Meanwhile...  
"Inuyasha! Where are we going?" Kagome said, blocking the dirt from blowing in her eyes while holding on to Inuyasha.  
" Don't worry, I need to show you something." Inuyasha hopped faster and faster, deeper into the forest.  
They landed in front of a tree that had a strange marking on the front.  
"Inuyasha? What is this?" Kagome asked as she got off his back.  
"Come closer." Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the tree.  
She ran her fingers over the carvings, and started to cry.  
"Kagome? Are you all right?" Inuyasha said, pulling her close.  
"I-I'm-fine-its-its just that- that-I can't believe it!" Kagome blubbered through his shirt.  
"So, do you like it?" Inuyasha said, starting to turn red.  
"I-Love it!" Kagome blubbered out even more.  
" I hoped you would."  
Inuyasha preyed Kagome from his shirt, and stared deeply into her eyes.  
She blushed, but didn't look away.  
"Kagome? Can I-can I kiss you?" Inuyasha blushed more than he had ever blushed before.  
"Huh?" Kagome was turning very red.

"I don't know, Inuyasha-" Kagome looked down at the ground.  
"Oh, that's okay, you don't have to." Inuyasha began to walk away.  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm, and turned him to face her.  
She grabbed him forcefully, and kissed him.  
Inuyasha pulled her closer, and kissed her harder.  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! Where are you!" Miroku and Sango called in unison.  
"damnet!" Inuyasha roared, yet again interrupted by his friends.  
Sango and Miroku came, and saw Kagome and Inuyasha in each other's arms, and knew they were gonna get it.  
"If you see me take Kagome in the forest, never follow us, got it!" Inuyasha roared, steam practically blowing out of his ears.  
Sango almost instantly noticed the carving on the tree, and walked over to it.  
She read it-  
"Inuyasha and Kagome for ever. Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she ran to the now blushing Kagome, and grabbed her hands, and started to jump up and down.  
"Inuyasha...did you..kiss her?" Miroku asked.  
"Feh. Go kiss your woman, and stop worrying about me kissing mine." Inuyasha hopped off, only to return a few minutes later, with all their stuff.  
"Lets go, we're looking for jewel shards."  
"But Inuyasha, I don't sense any jewel sha-" She was cut off.  
"I don't care, we're still searching, let's go, before that mangy wolf shows up." Inuyasha forced Kagome on his back, and Kirara transformed, lifting up Sango and Miroku.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, yawning.  
"What?"   
I don't feel so-" Kagome instantly fell off Inuyasha's back.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her.  
Kagome had fainted, but-why?  
What they hadn't noticed, is that Kagome's cuts from the demon, had somehow became infected, and poisoned her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha held her close.  
"Inuyasha...I-I"   
"Kagome! you what!"  
" I can't breathe." Kagome gasped for breath.  
"Oh, sorry." Inuyasha released her, and laid her down on the ground.  
"Inuyasha..I'm sorry I worried you."  
"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha signaled Sango and Miroku to go ahead of them.

Sango and Miroku obeyed, and left, ahead of the two, to set up a new campsite for Kagome later.  
"Kagome? Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, propping her up in his arms.  
"I'm fine, it's just that I-I.." Kagome paused, thinking about what to say.  
"You...what?"  
"I am...sick." Kagome looked down at the ground, ashamed at what she had just said. She was afraid that it would stop them from looking for jewel shards, and it would make Inuyasha angry.  
"What? Why didn't you tell me!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"I was afraid that you would be angry, because I would slow you down." Kagome looked at the ground.  
"Now, I'm fine, so lets go look for jewel shards." Kagome wobbled over to a nearby tree for support.  
"Kagome, your not going anywhere when you are sick like this, the only place you are going is back to your time, and that's final." Inuyasha picked her up, and went to find Sango and Miroku.  
They got to where Inuyasha smelled them, and was very 'surprised' at what they saw. They saw Miroku and Sango locking lips like he and Kagome had done not to long ago.  
"um..maybe..this is a bad time, me and Kagome will come back later.." Inuyasha's eye twitched,as well as Kagome's.

" I'm taking Kagome back to her time, so don't come looking for us." Inuyasha turned around, and hopped off towards the well.

They hopped down the well, and Inuyasha layed Kagome down on her bed, and sat at the foot of her bed like a puppy would.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked before she fell asleep.  
"Ya?"  
"Get undressed."  
"What!" Inuyasha's eye twitched.  
Srry, its really long, but I had to introduce everyone, and Koga comes in next chapter, and somethingfunny, and lemony happens in chapter2: Fighting for Love  
lol...enjoy! just to let you know, if there are any perverted boiz or immature boiz out there, you might not wanna read the next chapter, cuz it kinda involves a tampon, but i a funny way, not the real use, oh, and I hope u all know what a tampons use is, or u guyz need lots of help. lol  
i hope mah friend Jen(inuyashaluvzKagome) is happy...lol


	2. The Tampon Incident

Bakk...was reading fanfic's, lyk Mutual Interests:Primo, he's really good writer, nd its one of mah fav. storiez, anyways, any immature or stupid asses reading, betta stop cuz tampons r involved...

"Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?"  
"Ya."  
"Get undressed."

"Kagome! Have you lost your mind!" Inuyasha's eye twitched with more power than ever before.  
"Inuyasha...I meant that you look hot...I mean sweaty so I guessed it would be refreshing to take a nice cold shower, and in order to take a shower, you will need to get undressed." Kagome saved herself.  
"oh.." Inuyasha's eye stopped twitching.  
Inuyasha got up from Kagome's bed, and walked into the bathroom.  
"Take your time, but not too much time, because my mom is the one paying for the water bill." Kagome yelled through the bathroom door.  
"What's a water bill?" Inuyasha asked as he turned on the shower.

"OOOOOOOOUUCH!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Kagome! Get in here right fucking now wench!" Inuyasha roared.  
Kagome slowly got up from her bed, and walked into the bathroom, and almost dropped dead at the sight.  
"Inuyasha! When you ask someone to help you with the shower, at least throw pants on!" Kagome yelled, still staring might I add.  
"Well sorry, you should have known that I don't know how to work this contraption, and you knew I would need your help, so you could have at least blind folded yourself, even though I don't care who sees me." Inuyasha stood his ground, yet blushed a bit.

Kagome closed her eyes, and fixed the water temperature for Inuyasha.  
She walked out, and felt something on her shoulder.  
She looked at it, and saw Inuyasha's hand.  
"Kags, listen, I'm sorry, I knew you'd walk in, I just wasn't thinking." Inuyasha apologized, which he rarely ever did.  
"Well, you don't have to be sorry, because it wasn't that bad of a sight to be perfectly honest with you." Kagome blushed as she walked over to her computer.  
"Huh!"  
"oh..nevermind."

Inuyasha took his shower, but left the shower running, since he didn't know how to work the handles.  
He was very curious about the contraptions in this modern world, so he decided to search under Kagome's sink, in the cabinet.  
flashback...

"Inuyasha! Look, its a whistle. You blow into it through here, and it makes noise out here." Kagome handed Inuyasha a whistle, to keep him busy for a while.  
"What ever."  
'this is pretty cool..' Inuyasha thought.  
End of Flashback...  
Inuyasha noticed something white, that resembled a whistle.  
He took it out, and smelled it.  
He decided to show Kagome what he had found.  
He walked out of the bathroom, in a towel, blowing in to the small white thing.  
"Kagome! Why isn't this whistle working!" Inuyasha demanded, blowing harder and harder.  
"Inuyasha what are you-" Kagome froze, holding in her laughs.  
"What!"  
"um..Inuyasha, that's not a whistle.." Kagome couldn't hold in her laughing anymore.

"Then what is it, some kind of lollipop or something?"  
"um...not exactly... its, well..a tampon."  
"What the hell is a tampon!"  
Kagome got up and whispered the correct definition in his ear.  
Inuyasha dropped the tampon, and growled.  
"What? No way is anything getting stuck up there! I won't let anything up there!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the bathroom, to destroy all the tampons.  
"Inuyasha! Don't I need those right now!" Kagome ran in after him, only to find that in all of his 'excitement'.. Inuyasha's towel fell off.  
"um..Inuyasha.. your towel isn't on anymore." Kagome blushed.  
"What? oh well, life's tough, I'll just have to live without it then, won't I?" Inuyasha said, smirking in Kagome's direction.  
Kagome just sat there, staring with open eyes, not really aware of the whole situation.  
"Um..Kagome? You can stop staring now, my towel is back on.." Inuyasha grabbed his towel, and went over to the computer.  
"Kagome? How do you work this thing?" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed on the keys.  
Kagome had been talking to her friend, Lin, on an Instant Message(IM).

He somehow typed  
'' ghjy rety eyy jrgnknggnrtngjnjkgg kagomeishotttnng rtrggg...'  
Even though it was an accident, Lin caught what it said.  
"Kagome! You are so obsessed with your self, pretending to be a man, just to try to make me jealous!" Lin wrote back.

Kagome cleaned up the bathroom, and walked over to where Inuyasha was.

She read what Inuyasha typed, and quickly caught what the middle had said.  
Then, she read Lin's remarks, and started to fume.

''Lin! How dare you accuse me of calling myself hott! Inuyasha is over, and he was pressing the keys, and I guess he accidentally hit those keys in that particular order, is all, if you don't believe me, then call, and I will put him on. g2g, buh byez!''

"Inuyasha! Did you even know what you wrote! You risked my social status with that little...little...mishap.!" Inuyasha has never seen Kagome that mad at him before.

He knew how to apologize.  
"Kagome?" he turned to her with the puppy pout, and puppy eyes.  
"Oh No! OH NO! That won't work on me this time, not anymore!" Kagome always gave in to the puppy pout and eyes, but she had to stay strong, even if he did look sexy when he threw a fit.

"Oh, well I guess I will have to come up with a different method is all." Inuyasha smirked.  
"Inuyasha, go downstairs and get me something to drink, and I promise you will get ramen as soon as I'm finished up here, just go downstairs and wait for me." Kagome pushed him outside her room, and closed the door.  
flashback...

"Inuyasha? Where are you? It's time for your next lesson!" Kagome ran after Inuyasha, because it was time for his next vocabulary lesson.  
"What!" she caught up with him, as he leaned against a tree, and urged Kagome closer, for he wanted to learn a new word today.  
"The word for today is boyfriend." Kagome said, reading out of the dictionary.  
"It means a girl loves a boy, then they, you know, start dating, and the boy becomes her boyfriend.  
"I still don't get it." Inuyasha was confused.  
"Well, it means, in your terms, say you and some girl mated, and you kept mating, then you would become her boyfriend, and she would be your girlfriend." Kagome blushed at the thought.  
"Oh...whats a girlfriend?" Inuyasha rubbed his head, for it hurt to much from Kagome confusing it.  
"Nevermind, but do you understand what a boyfriend is?" Kagome got up.  
"ya, whatever."  
End of Flashback...  
Kagome heard the phone ring.  
"I got it!" She yelled as she picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Kagome? How are you?" Lin inquired, in a high pitched tone.  
"Oh, fine. me and my boyfriend are hanging out." Kagome bragged, not even having a boyfriend.  
Meanwhile...  
"What the fuck is taking that wench so long! That's it! I'm going upstairs and getting her." Inuyasha marched upstairs, and was about to open the door, when he heard Kagome talking to someone.

"Lin! I told you I have a boyfriend!"  
Inuyasha- "What! Who the fuck is her boyfriend! That Hojo kid? Oh that's it, that fucking kid is going down if he thinks he can go near my Kagome!" Inuyasha was fuming.

"Lin! His name? Oh, right! His name is...Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
"What!" Inuyasha's eye twitched as he pondered to himself.  
'Since when am I Kag's boyfriend?'  
"Lin! Don't worry, he treats me fine, and to tell you the truth, hes a really good kisser, and he looks really hot when he's angry, and when he puts on a pout." Kagome confessed.  
Inuyasha opened the door, to see Kagome on her bed, upside down, giggling with her friend.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he tried to control his eye twitching.  
"Inuyasha! Hi!" Kagome said, sitting in an upright position.

"Kagome? Hang up, we need to talk." Inuyasha said, leaning against the wall.  
"okay." she hung up, without even saying goodbye to Lin.  
"Kagome? Since when am I your boyfriend?" Inuyasha said, a smirk growing on his face.  
"Oh, you heard that!" Kagome began to blush.

"uh..ya. So what is a girlfriend again?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down next to her.  
"well, its a boys 'mate'."  
" Are you my girlfriend, Kagome? Or would you like to be?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing Kagome's hands.  
"Inuyasha? I am not, but I have always hoped to be."Kagome confessed.

"well then, are you ready?"  
"um...yes."  
They leaned in to kiss each other, for the third time.  
They locked lips, and pulled each other closer.

Kagome slipped off the top of her shirt, and slipped off the rest of her shirt over her head.

Inuyasha pulled off his pants, and then his shirt.

Kagome returned the favor, by taking off her skirt.

Inuyasha kissed down her neck, and heard her moan.

He kissed lower, and lower, until he reached her breast.

He heard her moan, and moan his name. It was very pleasurable, and he kissed her harder.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to kiss his chest.  
She loved the way his muscles flexed when he was happy.

"Kagome? I can't-wait any longer. I'm sorry." Inuyasha apologized in between huffs and puffs.  
"Me neither."  
Inuyasha dipped his manhood into Kagome's nub, and heard her cry out in pain.  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Inuyasha paused.  
"no, keep going."

In deeper and deeper, closer and closer to her climax.  
Their hips moved in rhythm, as they sweated.  
He finally released his seed into Kagome, and they stopped.

"Kagome?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."

Later...  
"Lady kagome? Where have you and Inuyasha been all this time?" Miroku asked, grasping her ass.  
She didn't get the chance to whack him over the head, because Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Don't ever touch my woman again!" Inuyasha growled.

He growled again, but for a different reason. He smelt Koga, a wolf demon who loved Kagome.

"Inuyasha, What's wrong, its only Miroku, and you know he does that to everyone." Kagome tried to save Miroku from an even harsher beating.

"Kagome, get back behind Sango and Miroku, I'll be right back." Inuyahsa took a few steps forward, and stuck his nose in the air.  
Koga landed behind Kagome, and grasped her ass, which is normally something he would not do.  
"Hello Kagome." he said, pinching her ass, hard.  
( if any1 duzn't lyk cursin, oh well, thats y u don't read rated R romance fics then..lol)

"Koga!" Kagome spun around, and went to slap him.  
Sango beat her to it.  
"Don't touch Kagome, you shouldn't anyway, especially when Inuyasha's around." Sango probed.

"Oh, and what is that mutt going to do to break the special relationship me and Kagome have, its not like she belongs to him." Koga stuck his nose in the air, trying to make a point.

" I can sure as hell do this!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting Koga hard with one fierce punch.

Koga went flying into a tree, which was actually the tree which Inuyasha marked the symbols of Kags and Inu's love.

"What the fuck you half-breed, its not like you own her, and besides, Kagome would much rather be with a man who can deliver without making her wait 8 years, and at least I can give her what she wants." Koga grabbed Kagome's arm.

" trust me, he did not make me wait, I made him wait, and to tell you the truth, he did give me what I wanted, and more." Kagome mumbled.  
Koga caught it, and looked up at Inuyasha, who must have also caught what she said.  
Inuyasha ripped Kagome's arm free, and faced her towards Koga, with her back touching his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled back her hair, to show Koga Kagome had already been marked.  
"You little, SLUT! How dare you fuck Inuyasha when you are to busy fucking everyone else in this forest! I was next on line, and I even was going to pay you extra if I liked what I saw!" Koga roared.  
Kagome suddenly turned around, and grasped Inuyasha's hoari, and cried into it.

"Koga! How dare you say that about Kagome! You know she would never-" Sango was cut off.  
"It's okay, Sango, I can handle him...finally. Koga, I would never mate with you if you were the last person on earth you-you savage, you treat women like play things, and I mated with Inuyasha because we actually love each other, unlike you, who only wants me because you think I'm good in bed. Well, first of all, that is up to Inuyasha to decide, and now, when Inuyasha tries to kill you, I am not stopping him." Kagome stepped aside, and nudged Inuyasha to kill Koga.

He grabbed Koga's shirt, and took off with him, and yelled something from afar  
" I can't let anyone see this, it might get too ugly!"  
Inuyasha disappeared into the forest, and returned a while later, with blood on him, very tired.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him.  
"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha paused.  
"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry you had to get hurt for me!" Kagome cried into his arms.

"Kagome, don't waste your tears over me, at least you won't have to worry about Koga for a while." Inuyasha reassured Kagome.  
"Did you kill him, I mean, you didn't have to, I just wanted him to leave me alone." Kagome looked down at the ground, and wiped her tears away.  
"No, hes-hes not dead, he got away after I chopped his arm almost all the way off. He's beat up pretty badly, but, hey, so am I." he grabbed Kagome, and lifted her chin.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called, releasing Miroku's hand, and running to Inuyasha to make sure he was alright.  
"Hey Sango."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, was Miroku a bother for you, because you know I could-"  
"No, he was fine, he didn't grop me or Kagome once, so don't worry." Sango looked over at Miroku.

Inuyasha did the same, and nodded in approval.  
"Inuyasha, maybe you should rest, you are pretty beat." Kagome tried to sit him down, but he wouldn't budge.  
"No, I'm fine, I already told you. Now, come on, we need to set up camp for the night."

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air, as if he had just smelled something rotten.  
He started growling.  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked, grabbing his arm.  
"Miroku, take Kagome-" Inuyasha was cut off.  
"Inuyasha... How far the mighty have fallen." Koga remarked.  
"Koga! Get the fuck out of here! Leave us alone, don't you know when you have fucking lost!" Inuyasha roared.  
"I didn't lose! You lost!" Koga hubbubed.  
"I ain't talking about the fight you moron, I am talking about Kagome!" Inuyasha hullabalooed.

" I didn't lose Kagome, she only fucked you because you cut the fucking line! I had her wrapped around my finger, she was all over me like you were over Kikyo." Koga mentioned.

"What? I fucked Kagome because I felt something for her, and you didn't have her wrapped around your finger, she hates you!" Inuyasha began to get even more pissed, but kept in his urge to kill, because he was already losing too much blood.

Kagome had been listening from behind a bush, and was fuming.

'Inuyasha felt something for me?'  
'That's it, Koga is not going to ruin what me and Inuyasha have.'  
Kagome got up and grabbed her sacred arrows.  
She pulled one out, and ran to Koga. She hid it behind her back, and winked at Inuyasha.  
"Koga! What are you doing here? Listen, before you say anything, I want to say sorry. You were right, I don't love Inuyasha, I love you. you deserve a woman that can give you what you want, and I'm the one to do just that. So, where can we go, to, 'work'?" Kagome said in a seductive voice.

"Kagome, glad to see you have come to your senses."  
Inuyasha stood there, his eye twitching.  
Kagome slowly took the arrow from behind her back, and pulled down Koga's pants.  
"Kagome! What, right here, in front of your ex-lover?" Koga bragged.

Kagome took the arrow and said...  
"Koga, I wouldn't fuck you, even if Inuyasha wasn't satisfying me, which you don't have to worry about that, hes doing a fine job... so, leave us alone, and get lost!" Kagome yelled as she took the arrow, and shoved it up his ass.

( mah friend juli told me to write dat, so i did, shes kinda weird, and perverted, lyk she told me to make kags say to shove her dick in kogas ass, which is fucked up if u noe wat i meanz...lol)

"Kagome?" Koga, Inuyasha,Miroku, and Sango all yelled in unison.  
"What? He was asking for it, and besides, you think I would actually mate with Koga! Are you out of your minds! And especially Inuyasha, why would you ever think that I would mate with you one long, perfect night, then go and mate with Koga?" Kagome confessed.  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, glared at the crying Koga, and then Sango and Miroku, and hopped off with Kagome into the forest.

"Inuyasha, put me down, you are still to weak! You can't handle all my weight and all yours!" Kagome struggled free, and stopped him.  
"Kagome, please don't make a big deal out of this, I just had to get you away from Koga, thats all, but if you would rather stay with Sango, Miroku, and Koga, than me, thats fine too." Inuyasha started pouting again.  
"Inuyasha, do you think I would want to spend the summer with people I don't love?" Kagome looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes, and stared deeply into the amber color she fell in love with.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands, and stared back.  
"Kags, I-I-don't know, it seems like you have been drifting away from me."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking abo-"  
"Kagome, I do not love you. I love Kikyo."  
haha! you guyz r so pissed, especially mah friend Juli, she h8s kikyo, lyk i do. kags and Inu r breakin up, but don't worry, i got a good reason, its not his fault, hes posessed. Let me ask da guys out there, what the fuck does " babe, and then I was all like I do you like that" mean! Some guy said dat 2 me, nd I wanna fucking know what it meanz, I am goin' crazi, so review nd tell me if u noe! next chapter: possesive break-up.


	3. Default Chapter

Hey, I noe half da peeps out derr iz probably pissed lyk hell, but don't worry, dey get bakks together, I wouldn't do u lyk dat. Wat eva da hell dat meanz...lol

"Inuyasha! You don't really mean that, do you?" Kagome was about to break down and cry.  
"Kagome, I never loved you, I have always loved Kikyo, and I always will." Inuyasha said as if he were possessed.

'After I gave myself to him, after I gave him my love, passion, my care, my thanks, my virginity, he is just going to do this to me? How dare he! He is so over!' Kagome thought as she lifted her head back up.

"Inuyasha! Oh ya, well, I never loved you anyway, either! I was just using you to get to Koga! Now that I can have him, I don't need you anymore!" Kagome striked Inuyasha, and left in Koga's direction.

'What! No, Kagome! Come back, I didn't mean to say that! Come back! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What is wrong with me! It's like I'm possessed or something!' Inuyasha tried to concentrate on what was happening with him.

'That stubborn Inuyasha, I can't believe he was just using me. I hate him, I hate him!' Kagome thought as a tear fell from her eye.

'I can't believe Kagome was just using me. I hate her, I hate her!' Inuyasha thought, not able to control his body.

But who could he be possessed by, no one he knew had anything against him, except Koga, but what could Koga do, he is only part wolf, not part genius, anyway.

'Kagome! Come back! I love you!' Inuyasha strifed to move, but indeed could not.

Meanwhile...

"Kagome! What happened! I saw you and Inu-" Sango was cut off.

"Don't say his name, I never want to hear that name again, or see, or even speak to that...that...riffraff!" Kagome began to cry.

"Kagome? What ever it is, you kow you and him will get through this, I promise." Sango said, laying a reassuring hand upon Kagome's shoulder.

" No, not this time." Kagome dropped her head, and began walking again.

"What happened Kagome-chan?" Sango again, reassured her friend.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, maybe later, okay Sango?" Kagome asked, sobbing through her knees.

"okay, but if you need me, I'll be in Kaede's hut with Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and kaede." Sango got up, and headed towards the village.

'That was not anything like the Inuyasha i know. It was as if he were under a spell of some sort.' Kagome thought, gazing at the sky.

'Wait a minute, I recall hearing Inuyasha say that he loved me, and I know him, he would never lie.' Kagome became suspicious.

"Thats It!" Kagome jumped up, yelling very loud.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede all ran out from the village, running to Kagome.

"Kagome, are ye alright child?" Kaede asked, walking over to her.

"I need to go, I will be back soon!" Kagome yelled, picking up her sacred arrows, and running towards Inuyasha had been.

Meanwhile...

"Kagome? I need to find her." Inuyasha thought, trying to break free of the persons control.

Menomaru, the demon controlling him, thought it was funny to ruin Inuyasha's love life before he killed him.

'this is very amusing.' Menomaru thought, rubbing his chin.

"Inuyasha, I want you to kill Kagome." Menomaru stated, laughing all through the demand.

'Kill Kagome? NEVER!' Inuyasha thought, as his body ripped out his tetsaiga.

"but first, find Kikyo, and kiss her, but only kiss her when Kaogme is there to see. Then kill Kagome, Inuyasha." Menomaru is one of the nastiest and most powerful demons on this entire earth. Inuyasha's father killed Menomarus father 500 years ago, and now he is to avenge his fathers death by killing his defeaters son.

Inuyasha headed off towards where he spotted Kikyo's soul gatherers.

He spotted her by the tree of ages, and casually walked up to her.

"Hello Kikyo." he stated, sounding dead as his voice was so cold, maybe even colder then Sesshomaru's.

Kikyo spun around, to see her true love grasping her around the waist.

'NO! DON'T KISS HER! DON'T TOUCH HER! YOU DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE, YOU LOVE KAGOME, KA-GO-ME!' Inuyasha thought, looking around for Kagome.

He saw her climbing through the bshes, and turned around to face Kikyo once again.(i can't believe i'm writing this! i am so evil, srry, but its all uphere after this part, mostly anywayz...evilly grins lol)

"Kikyo, I love you." with that said, Inuyasha kissed Kikyo, still peering out of the corner of his eye at Kagome.

'hes under a spell, hes under a spell.' Kagome tried to reassure herself.

Inuyasha broke form the kiss, gasping for air.

"Die Kikyo." Inuyasha stabbed kikyo with his tetsaiga, causing her body to split into half.

"Inuyasha, how could you?" kikyo cried, as she died and dissolved into the ground.

'hmm...killing his ex-lover, hurting his new one...I am bad.' Menomaru thought, hearing something outside.

'Yet another distraction.'

"K-kago-me!" Inuyasha choked out, falling ot the ground.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome telled, running to him.

'now that that is over with. Inuyasha, kill Kagome.' Menomaru said, taking control of Inuyasha's body yet again.

"Kagome, get away!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Kaogme away.

He suddenly got up, and stared evilly into Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha?INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, feling a piercing pain in her stomach.

'NOOOOOOOOO!KAGOME!' Inuyasha yelled, breaking from menomaru's spell.

"Kagome!" he yelled, running over to her.

"I'm so sorry." he cried into her lap.

"Inu-yasha?"  
"Kagome?"  
sorry, i noe its majorly short, but i have total and complete writers block. I am surprised i could get this much out. hopefully i will pass this writers block soon. well, for mah other storiez,  
Long Lost Love: updated 2 chapter 9  
Loves Complexities:updated 2 chapter 3  
2 new storiez out soon: Anything For Love,  
and mah favorite: the pool Boy, hope u lyked this super short chapter! lol


End file.
